sakura and sasuke match making fun for them and us
by ilovecheese28282895
Summary: I REDID IT NO MORE GRAMMER PROBLEMS BESIDE SPELLING.when sakura and sasuke decied to match make tenten and neji will they find love themselfs or grow more as oppisites parings tentenxneji sakuraxsasuke narutoxhinata and maybe others


this took 4ever i had to rewrite it 3 reviewers told me to fix grammer punctation and 1 told me to rewrite it so my hands hurt they hurt dammit.

**disclamer:i don't own naruto (if i did sasuke wouldn't have left or if he did he was undercover and team 7 wasn't told and njixtenten sakuraxsasuke inoxshikamaru narutoxhinata an kibas mine hehehehe( love dogs an boys who lov doggs))**

one day when Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were waiting for Kakashi (again) Sakura had somehting bothering her.

_**-Sakuras pov-**_

-**_Yo ask him... wait no his to lame u have to give him upif u don't you'll be heart-broken F-O-R-E-V-E-R DO U KNOW THAT SPELLS" Inner Sakura said_**

_**"Oh shut up,god since when did u get back jezz hhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmm", said Sakura**_

_**-Dead silcene-**_

_**"Never mind, why won't he talk he to me hes been like naruto ( happy talkitive loud nice smiley) for 3 years almostit like i don't excist expect to naruto lee and my best firend (now)tenten hhhhhhuuuuuummmm i wonder how tenten and nejiare they are such a cute cuple butshe won't tell him she lik... wait no she lovesssss him hehehehehehehehe match making here i come, hhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmm maybe sasuke would help yeah that would work out well'' said Sakura.**_

-regular pov-

"SAKURA "said Naruto and Sasuke i mean scraming at the top of there lungs so the whole universes could hear.

"Wha.. what sorry daydreaming about something" she said.

"Oh what what i know about me and Hinata right, right" said Naruto.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmm no not really" said Sakura.

"But when have you been dating hinata" asked Sakura and Sasuke.

"Oh i didn't tell u for 5 we' ve been dating years so were engade now", ( there 20 now) said Naruto.

"WHAT'', said Sakura and Sasuke sweatdroping.

"O.k what are we doing to day", said Kakashi who came out of nowhere.

-4:00 10 hours sence they started traing (excluding 4 hours waiting 4 Kakashi)-

"Traings over", said Naruto disappointed.

"Well yeah i have (hint the word HAVE) to help u get ready for your wedding", said Kakashi,'' Sakura aand Sasuke can still train if they want''.

"WHAT,HELP ME SAKURA SASUKE a screaming Naruto", said when Kakashi pulled him to the hyguna manor,but they were to busy laughing.

_**-sasukes pov-**_

"**_Sakuras been acting werid", Sasuke said_**

_**''Yea u and hubb boy were scraming to her for 10 mintues straight''said Inner Sasuke**_

_**''Really i thought i was 5'' Sasuke said**_

_**''Oh who cares'', said Inner Sasuke**_

_**"Ok she hasn't been talking to me",said Sasuke **_

_**"Maybe because u haven't been talking to her'', said (OMG Sasuke,s parents run tthe zombies are going to get use aaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww (we aren't zombize) mommy) Sasuke's mom and dad **_

_**''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhow'ed u guys get in my head and your right man i feel bad i wish could fix it hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmm i wonder how neji is i still wonder if tenten likes him because i know he likes her even though he doesn't show it he lik no llllllllllllllllloooooooooooooovvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss her'', said Sasuke **_

_**''Black mails fun'', said Inner sasuke **_

_**''Way to get off topic , expected of my child thinking of others at his times of need'', mumbled Sasuke's dad**_

_**''Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmm right(when he says right is if any one has seen austen powers it like when docter evil says it lol) said Sasuke**_

-regular pov-

"Uuuumm Sasuke r u ok u kinda just fell", asked Sakura who was looking down at him with concern.

"Uuum yeah", he said

"So Hinata is a Umizak now or soon right", he stated

"Yeah, and speaking of Hyguna", Sakura said makin Sasuke look up, "Wanna play match maker with me."

"Huh with Hinata but shes getting married", he said

"No with Neji duuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh", she said

"Who are we going to mactch make him with", asked Sasuke **_(in his head- hope its Tenten_**

_**he'd love lie it.)**_

''How about Tenten", she responed

''Uuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm yeah'', he said**_ (in his head - SOCORE)_**

"Lets just say i know that tenten more then just admires Nej",i she sayed lookng in a different dirction

"Really'', Said Sasuke who was happy with this infomation, ''Well thats a good idea yeah sure it is i mean its the same with Neji he more then just admires her''.

''WHAT'', since when, Sakura who had evil thoughts in her head mainly because neji had yelled out for the whole world that he barly even thought she was a friend so now she was going to kill him.

sasuke, who was freaking out because sakura had a really really bad death glare on her face.

"sakura" he said still a little frecked out

''huh yes sasuke", she asked

"Wanna play match maker now'', he said as he stood up

"YEAH TENTEN NEJI HERE WE COME", Sakura yelled really really really really really really really really really really ( omg we get it really really ok, holy crap were did u come from Lee and why aren't you nice to me wwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaa mommy, oh i sry stop oh, some random person talking to other random ppl look at that boy being mean then they spit all over him) (sry to all lee fans i mean Lee must have an angry side back to story zzzzzzzzzzooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmm)really loudly

''Sakura, why don't you say it a little louder i don't think North America heard you'', Sasuke said

'' Whack hahahahahaha very funny Sasuke'', Sakura said

'' YOU brusied me wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'' cryed Sasuke

please R&R


End file.
